


Halloween Drabbles | B.A.P

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Blood, Mild Language, Murderer au, Scream Movie AU, Spoopy Halloween Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Short Halloween themed drabbles from a list on tumblr. Each chapter corresponds to a different day and prompt, and a different member of B.A.P will be used in each chapter. !!! WARNING !!! The majority of these drabbles contain content that may make some readers uncomfortable, i.e. mentions of blood, death, and other scary/gruesome themes. Please take caution when reading. /// Prompts by downwithwritersblock on Tumblr.





	1. Masks

Halloween night is crisp and foggy, the perfect setting for a spooky evening spent at the annual party in the abandoned house on the outskirts of town. 

The clock pushes past 10 P.M. as you arrive at the end of the long driveway. A little late, but your costume makeup demanded the extra time. You pull your phone from your pocket, unlocking the screen and pulling up the chat with Jongup.

_You: 10:13 P.M.: Hey, I just made it. Walking up the driveway now!_

You press send and begin to make your way to the house. The driveway is long, a canopy of trees blocking out the silver tendrils of the full moon. From this distance, you can hear the bass of the music blasting from the house–a good sign that the party is well underway. 

A rustle in the overgrown bushes to your left sends your heart racing in your throat, but when a small rabbit hops out you shakily laugh to yourself.

A few feet farther and another rustle catches your attention, but this time you are prepared.

“It’s just another rabbit,” you say, ignoring the noise and the unsteady feeling blossoming in the pit of your belly. 

But the rustling continues, following you through the bushes until finally, you come to a halt. Your voice shakes and your hand trembles as you flick on the flashlight on your phone.

The light falls on the gnarly bushes knotted with crumbling brown vines. You carefully sweep it over the bushes, but nothing appears. 

“Calm down, you idiot. My mind is in overdrive because it’s Halloween,” you shake your head at your imagination and turn away from the bushes.

The dim beam of your flashlight falls at the very edges of a dark figure standing merely a few steps in front of you. A shout of surprise shoves past your lips and your phone clatters to the ground, the light stuttering before shutting off.

Your heart thrums violently against your ribcage, pleading you to run away. However, the mask on the figure is familiar to you and another unsteady laugh bubbles from your throat.

“Christ, Jongup! I nearly peed my pants! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming out?” you ask, desperately trying to suck in the chilled air to calm down. You trail your eyes over his costume–you can’t make out much except for his mask. Your eyes fall lower to his right hand and you can just barely make out the shape of a long knife. “Oh, awesome! You didn’t tell me you were going for the ‘muderer’ look tonight.”

Jongup is silent, but then again, you figured it was hard to talk through the mask. You take a step forward and pick up your phone, “Shit, it’s completely shattered.” You look up to Jongup, but he remains still. “You owe me a new phone later.”

Silence. 

“You’re really into your role tonight, aren’t you? Well, come on, let’s go before all the booze is gone.”

You step forward and around Jongup. “I wonder if–”

There is a hard shove between your shoulders and you stumble to the ground, the uneven gravel scraping against your bare knees.

“What the hell, Jongup?!” You gather your hands under you, ready to push up when a heavy boot stomps down on your back. Jongup steps on you with his full weight, pressing you down against the gravel.

A gloved hand slips over your mouth and the other holds the knife in front of your eyes. Dark streams slide down the blade and you shriek at the realization.

The weight above you shifts and a muffled breath whispers next to your ear,

_“Run.”_


	2. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 02 prompt: "Mirrors." Junhong has a secret.

Sporadic shouts pour out of various haunted houses at the Halloween festival your city hosts every year. You come to a halt in front of the biggest one, gulping down the knot of fear that lodges in your throat.

“Maybe we should skip the haunted houses, Junhong,” you say, trying to mask the plea that weaves through your words.

The boy next to you laughs and takes a large bite of his candied apple. “It’s not any fun if we don’t get scared,” he mumbles through a cheek-full of apple.

You frown and pull your jacket closer around your torso. “I’m having plenty of fun already.”

Junhong takes another bite of his apple and takes your hand in his, “Please? Just this one and then we’ll go play some more of the games.”

He pulls out his most dangerous weapon—his puppy-dog eyes—and pouts his lower lip. Your resolve weakens slightly and Junhong seems to notice the minuscule change because before you know it, he is tugging you towards the entrance.

You pause to hand the attendant six tickets and ruefully follow after Junhong.

“Don’t worry,” he smiles, “I’ll hold your hand the entire time.”

You roll your eyes but allow him to grab your hand once more and lead you into the darkness.

It is just as terrifying as you imagined, and by the halfway point you have your face buried into Junhong’s back. He laughs cheerfully and turns around, pulling you close to him.

“It’s alright to look now, we’re just in a hallway.”

Slowly you pull back and look up to find his warm smile and a smudge of red at the corner of his lip.

“You doofus, there’s some candied apple on your face,” you laugh, reaching up to wipe it away.

Junhong catches your hand and kisses the inside of your wrist, “Thank you, love.”

Heat warms your cheeks at the sudden affection. Leave it to Junhong to find the strangest situations to remind you of his feelings. You pinch his cheek and then lace your fingers through his,

“Come on, let’s hurry and get out of here.”

The door at the end of the hallway opens up to a room full of mirrors. It is disorienting to you in the dim light, but Junhong seems to have no problem navigating his way through. You turn your head to catch a glimpse of yourself in the reflection, finding your image distorted in the glass. But something even more strange steals your attention and you come to a sudden halt.

You are alone in the mirror.

“Junhong,” you hesitate, looking at the boy standing next to you who does not appear with your reflection, “Why don’t you have a reflection?”

Junhong grins widely, baring his teeth and making the dimples you love so much appear,

“Oops. Looks like my secret is out.”


	3. Two Can Play at That Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 03 prompt: "Two Can Play at That Game." Youngjae is a vampire on the loose.

The heavy scent of putrid blood and decaying flesh flood through your nostrils and settle in your lungs. The warehouse is empty and silent, except there is one who stands above the broken bodies whose heart is still like theirs; but he is all too alive.

“You’ve made quite the mess, Youngjae,” you sigh, stepping over several lonely limbs.

The man turns, not surprised in the least at your presence. You eye the blooming stains on his white shirt and the splotches of crimson on his smiling face. He lost control again.

“Ah, too bad, dear. You’ve just missed all the fun,” he laughs, poking his tongue out from between his red lips to lick away a running trail on his hand.

“Mhm, I must have,” you speak through tight lips, counting up all the pieces on the floor and converting them into whole bodies. “At this rate, you’ll have killed more than most do in a hundred years.”

“I’m trying my best to beat your record, master,” he smiles coolly.

You flinch at his words. Memories of a scarlet past invade your mind—memories you have long-since tried to push down.

You square yourself up to Youngjae, hands balling up into fists at your side.

“If you continue like this, I’ll hunt you down and rip that smug head off your shoulders.”

Youngjae barks out a laugh, over exaggerating the humor he finds in your threat. He pretends to wipe away a tear before his face falls dark and the monster returns to flicker behind his eyes,

“Two can play at that game.”


	4. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 04 prompt: "Ashes." Daehyun is a demon who causes you a lot of problems. A small spin-off from my Requiem series.

Small piles of gray ash sit around variously sized charred holes on your comforter. Your _brand new_ comforter. There is only one culprit you can think of.

“Daehyun!”

“Yeah?” he shouts back from the living room.

You rush into the room, tugging the large comforter behind you.

“Look at this!” you lift it up in front of his face, pointing out one of the many burned spots.

His eyes grow wide and he shrinks back into the pillows on the couch.

“You’ve burned my brand new comforter _and_ left piles of ash all over my bed. Honestly, can’t you control yourself at all?” you huff.

Daehyun gives you a half-smile, “I’m sorry, I got really, um, excited with you earlier. Sometimes I can’t control my flames when I’m that, well, you know. Excited.”

You slap a hand over your face and shake your head. This is what you get for going against the rules and dating a demon.

“Hey,” Daehyun soothes, “Come here. I’m really sorry.” He tugs you down to straddle his lap and you begin to melt instantly under his touch. “I’ll buy you a new one,” he murmurs against the skin of your neck.

“And a new pillow,” you bargain, already running your fingers through his hair.

“Promise.”

He finds your lips and kisses you deeply, distracting your mind from your ruined bedding. But you pull back when an alarming scent reaches you.

“Do you smell something burning?”


	5. Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 05 prompt: "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." Yongguk + Skydive AU.

Yongguk flips his silver lighter open, flicking it once and holding it to the cigarette sitting between his teeth. He takes a long drag and exhales, relaxing into the leather sofa.

Your eyes warily trail over him; he’s much too calm considering the upcoming job. You shift in your seat and cross your legs, looking over the pile of papers that sit in your lap. This wasn’t going to be easy.

“What’s got you so wound up over there?” Yongguk asks, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

A tight knot of worry coils in the pit of your stomach as you answer.

“This job,” you hold up one of the papers that outlines the timetable of events, “I feel like we’re rushing into it. We need more time.”

“Time isn’t a luxury here. If we don’t get this done tomorrow, we’re screwed in the long run.”

He takes another pull of the cigarette before appraising you with his eyes.

“You don’t have to come if you feel unprepared.”

You shake your head, “No, I feel plenty prepared,” you motion with your hand to the stacks of papers and maps covering the table between the two of you. “Something is telling me we need to take this slow. We’re rushing too much.”

Yongguk removes the cigarette and taps the ashes off into an ashtray, his demeanor remaining as steady as ever.

“It can’t be helped, love. We have to do this now.”

You worry your lower lip between your teeth know that you should remove your personal feelings from this and hold back what you want to say.

But to Hell with that.

“You could die tomorrow.”

Yongguk pauses in his movements, the cigarette halfway to his mouth. A small smile quirks up one corner of his mouth and he tucks the filter between his lips.

“I’ve been dead for a long time.”


	6. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 06 prompt: 'Anonymous'. Himchan gets scared. Scream (the movie) AU.

A buzzing in his pocket jolts Himchan awake from his spot on the couch. The living room is dark with nightfall and the ominous quiet of the pre-Trick-or-Treaters; The television hums quietly with a re-run of a nightly sitcom and HImchan realizes he fell asleep. 

He drags a hand across his face and pats himself to find his phone. He pulls it from his pocket and squints his eyes against the blindingly bright screen.

“Hello?” he answers groggily, sleep refusing to lift release its clutches.

_“Who is this?”_ a distorted voice asks from the other line. 

“This is Himchan,” he lifts the phone from his ear and glances at the caller ID again. ‘Daehyun’ stands out in bold white letters. “Daehyun stop being stupid and get over here.”

_“This isn’t Daehyun.”_

Himchan furrows his brows and releases a sigh. “Yeah, whatever. Hurry up or else I’m going to start the movie without you.” He hangs up before waiting for an answer. 

He pushes himself up from the couch with a groan and stumbles through the dark into the kitchen. He reaches out for the handle of the refrigerator and blinks sleepily at the contents. Just as his hand closes around a bottle of water his phone vibrates again. He unscrews the lid of the bottle and takes a large gulp while unlocking his phone and holding it to his ear.

_“Who is this?” the voice asks again._

Himchan swallows and smacks his lips. “Stop dicking around Daehyun.”

_“I told you, I’m not Daehyun. Who is this?”_

Annoyance rises in Himchan’s chest as he answers, “This is Himchan, you complete dimwit.”

_“Let me talk to Yongguk.”_

This catches Himchan off-guard. 

“He isn’t here right now.”

_“Liar!”_ the voice shouts.

It was true, Yongguk was sleeping upstairs. But Himchan wasn’t about to let some Halloween weirdo talk to him.

“How did you get Daehyun’s phone?” Himchan asks, worry creeping to the forefront of his mind. “What happened to Daehyun?”

_“Your friend met an unfortunate circumstance. Now, let me speak to Yongguk.”_

Himchan’s worry is quickly replaced by anger. “Fuck you, I’m calling the police.” He smashes the end call button and pulls up the keypad. Before his thumb can even press the first number, his phone is ringing again. He swipes his finger over the screen and skips all pleasantries.

“Listen here, asshole-”

_“No, YOU listen,”_ the voice interrupts. _“If you try to call the police you will meet the same fate as your little friend.”_

“Shut up,” Himchan yells, “I’m hanging up!”

_“If you hang up I’ll use one of the knives from that pretty new knife set on you,”_ the voice threatens.

HImchan’s blood runs cold and his turns to spot the new knife set Yongguk had bought him sitting on the counter. He carefully reaches out and grips the handle of the largest one.

_“Ah, I promise you I’m faster with a knife that you are,”_ the voice sneers. 

“This is all a joke. isn’t it?” Himchan’s voice quakes, but logic doesn’t explain what is happening. He panics and hangs up, rushing over to the kitchen light and flipping it on.

The sound of the doorbell is shrill in the quiet. Himchan jumps and turns toward the front door. The bell rings again but he ignores it—he’s seen enough scary movies to know better.

His phone buzzes incessantly against his palm and reluctantly he answers.

_“Answer the door,”_ the voice orders.

“Fuck you.” Himchan spits.

There is a chuckle from the other side, _“Answer the door or else you’ll end up like the poor souls in that cheap Halloween flick,”_ he coerces. 

Every fiber of his being is screaming at Himchan to walk away, but he treads carefully to the door and rests his fingertips on the door handle.

_“Do it.”_

Himchan swallows around the lump in his throat and in one quick motion jerks open the door.

“Trick-or-Treat!” Daehyun sings, his voice echoing through the speaker of Himchan’s phone. 

Himchan stands with his mouth gaping open, “You piece of shit,” he breathes and slams the door in Daehyun’s smiling face.


	7. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 07 prompt: "Lone Wolf." Yongguk + werewolf AU

The forest remains quiet as Yongguk agilely steps over fallen branches but he can feel the creatures that remain hidden in the shadows. He is not surprised at their fear of him even in his human form; He is unnatural and terrifying despite his typically calm demeanor. 

He continues to pick his way through the forest, familiar with every leaf and stone as if they were all part of his own body. Idly he knows that he would be able to move much faster in his other form, but he wants to see her through his human self before the beast takes over and silences his mind. 

A familiar scent wafts through the dying leaves and Yongguk knows he is close. Ahead there is a small break in the tree line which opens up to a small meadow. A quaint cottage sits in the middle with warm light spilling from its windows. 

Yongguk takes a deep breath and fills his lungs with her. He can feel her presence and hear her laughter trickling from inside. An ache sinks like a ball of lead to the bottom of his heart.

She passes in front of a window and Yongguk spots a tiny form cradled in her arms. It smells like her, too. He can’t bear to tear his eyes away from her, but then another form steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her and the tiny being.

The ache is replaced with a low growl and Yongguk can feel the hackles rising up his back. He will have to go soon.

He allows himself one last glimpse of his love before he somberly howls to the cold moon and lets the beast take over him.


	8. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 08 prompt: "Stitches." Jongup will make you his greatest work of art.

A slab of cold metal is the first sensation that registers to your brain. The second is the immobility of your wrists and ankles. The third is the pitch blackness of the room as you open your eyes.

You shake at your restraints but the leather straps do not give way. Adrenaline fires through your veins and a scream bubbles up from your chest—but it is then that the fourth sensation triggers your brain.

Your mouth is stitched shut.

Panic turns your blood to ice and hot tears stream freely down your cheeks. How did you end up here?

A metallic jingling and the thump of keys bumping into the handle of a door freezes your limbs. Somewhere to your right, a lock clicks back and a door groans open. Uneven footsteps thud against the tiled floor before ceasing right next to you; you hold your breath and plead with every god you can think of to let you live through the night.

A small click and your vision is drenched in white light. You blink rapidly to adjust your vision to the sudden brightness and the shape of a man comes into view. His face is still scattered in shadows, but enough light is thrown onto his features for you to squeal in horror and pull against the restraints to move away from him.

The man who looks down at you wears a crooked smile with one side of his mouth stitched up like you imagine yours to be. But that is not all that is bound by the red threads. Stitches cover parts of his jaw and cheeks, crossing over one eye to disappear into his hairline. He reaches to check the straps binding your ankles and the threads continue down his forearms and over his hands.

You breathe quickly through your nose, desperate for both air and distance from this man.

“Shh, shh,” he coos, moving closer to your side. He reaches out to touch your arm but you jerk away from his fingers. Your action does not deter him and he reaches for you again. “My name is Jongup, and you are my new experiment.”

Your stomach drops at the vagueness of the term ‘experiment.’ Experiment for what?

It is as if he can read your mind and chuckles to himself, the sound a cold and lifeless thing.

“Don’t worry my doll. Soon you’ll be even more lovely and the perfect pair for me.”

Your blood curdles and fresh tears pour from the corners of your eyes. Jongup reaches a stitched finger out and catches a tear as it slips down your cheek.

“I’ll stitch you together from only the finest pieces. You’ll be my greatest work of art yet.”


	9. It Will Kill You if You Don't Say Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 09 prompt: "It Will Kill You if You Don't Say Please." Killer, yet polite plants...yeah.

The bell above the door chimes your arrival as you step into the familiar shop. As a new witch just beginning Academy, Youngjae’s shop was becoming a regular stop on your way home. The experienced witch looks up at your arrival and flashes a bright smile. Maybe his excellent potions and spell books weren’t the only reason you frequented his shop so often.

“Back again?” he quips, already returning his focus to the dried herbs sprawled out before him.

“Mm,” you hum as you pull a bottle from a shelf and carefully read over the label. “I need some different plants and herbs for a sleeping potion next week. We’re supposed to add our own signature to it, but I can’t think of anything.” You lift the bottle up and hold it out to Youngjae, “What is this?”

Youngjae glances up and immediately shakes his head, “Nuh-uh, that’s nasty business right there. It’ll put your poor subject to sleep alright. But then he won’t wake up.”

“Oh, like an eternal sleeping potion?”

Youngjae snorts a laugh and picks up a bundle of herbs, “More like a death potion.”

You cringe and all but throw the bottle back to its dusty spot on the shelf. You step away and continue perusing around the shop, reading various labels here and there. A wide table near the back window holds an assortment of new plants you have never seen before. You lean down to inspect the wriggling leaves of one when there is a sudden jerk against the chain around your neck.

You stumble back with a gasp and clutch at your neck, fingers dancing over your skin only to realize your necklace is gone.

“What the—” a glint of gold draped over the wriggling leaves catches your eyes. “Did…Hey, Youngjae! Did this plant just steal my necklace?”

Youngjae turns and nods when he sees the plant shifting to inspect your necklace. “Yep, it has a real preference for shiny things.”

You place your hands on your hips and frown at the plant. “You sneaky thief! Give it back!”

The plant shakes violently and red begins to replace its green color. Youngjae continues to grind up the herbs but quickly warns you,

“It will kill you if you don’t say please.”

“It will _what?_ ”

“Kill you,” Youngjae states matter-of-factly as if you’re supposed to know that such a small, thieving, killer plant existed. You just began at the Academy for goodness sake.

The plant is now increasing in size and growing redder by the second. You judge it would be best to just trust Youngjae’s words. You take a deep breath and begin in a calm, firm voice.

“Give me back my necklace, _please_.”


	10. Go It Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 prompt: "Go It Alone." Zelo.

“Go on, Junhong. You want to save her, right?” Yongguk grips the younger man’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze. “It has to be you; the wizard said so.”

Junhong stares into the dark, foggy forest. Wicked trees with twisted roots and dead branches form a solid wall, and Junhong knows what diabolic creatures await in its depths. 

“What if I don’t make it to her in time?” he whispers, his voice small and scared.

Yongguk shakes his head and gently pushes Junhong forward. “You can’t think like that. More than just her life is at stake here. I know you can do this.”

Those words have a small effect on Junhong and he can feel the strength and courage beginning to bloom in his chest like the first buds of spring. He takes another step closer to the line of trees, relaxing his shoulders and readying himself for whatever will throw itself at him. 

A shrill scream and a sinister howl echo through the night as he breaks through the tree line, stepping closer to his fate.


	11. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 prompt: "Hesitation." Yongguk feels no hesitation before being turned.

Your lips hesitate over the pulsing artery under Yongguk’s skin. His heart beats no faster than it would if he was reading a history book–and it drives you mad. You want to make his heart race and ignite the predatory nature that lurks just under the surface of you demur facade. 

“Are you sure you want this?” your lips lightly brush over the warm skin of his throat.

“More than anything,” he answers against your ear. You are acutely aware of his arm encircled around your waist and his fingertips resting against the exposed skin of your lower back.

“Mm, it’s not fun if you aren’t at least a little scared,” you purr.

“Well, I am a little nervous.”

“Oh?” you raise your eyebrows. You never would have guessed he was the least bit hesitant from the rhythmic beating of his heat. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, “it’s been a while since I’ve been this close to such a beautiful woman.”

A light snort blows through your nostrils at his cheesy line. 

“You dumb human. You have the fangs of evil right at your throat and are about to effectively be dead for the next countless millennia, and yet you’re spouting lame pick-up lines.”

Yongguk chuckles, the reverberations shifting through his chest to yours. _God, did he have any idea what he was doing to you?_

“I apologize. Consider it excitement at getting to say these lines to you for the next ‘countless millennia.’”

“I might just have to stake you myself after a couple hundred years.”

“You would put up with me for that long?”

_You would put up with him for much longer than that, honestly._

“Maybe. It depends on how creative you are,” you smile against his throat at the thought of spending your eternity with him.

Yongguk releases a contemplative sigh and shifts his hand against your back. “I’ll have to start writing some down.”

A comfortable silence falls over the room and Yongguk pulls your closer.

“I’m ready.”

You give a curt nod and gently press your lips over his beating river of life. At the contact of the pressure Yongguk’s heartbeat jumps momentarily. And that is all you need for the predator in you to take over and sink your fangs into his soft flesh.


	12. True Friends Stab You in the Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 prompt: " 'True Friends Stab You in the Front.' " Youngjae + vampire AU

Your chest rises and falls rapidly with labored breath. The vampire under you ceases his attempts at resistant, yielding to your older strength. You can feel the cut above your eye and the cold blood as it trickles down towards your lashes. 

You turn your face into your shoulder to wipe away the blood and grip the stake in your hand tighter. This would have to be quick.

Youngjae releases a bored sigh. “While I love having you on top of me, this isn’t the exact situation I was imaging.” He puffs out a breath of air to blow his fringe out of his eyes. “I was thinking more of you dressed up in a sexy cop uniform and threatening to handcuff me.”

“I can tie you up for this if you like,” you say dryly. 

Youngjae smirks and shifts slightly under your weight. “Hmm, that would certainly make my final moments more interesting.”

You bring the tip of the stake to hover above Youngjae’s lifeless heart. Never did you imagine you would have to destroy your own creation. Where had you gone wrong?

Youngjae flicks his eyes to the wooden stake and for a moment you think you see a spark of fear. But it is gone as soon as it came.

“You know, they say true friends stab you in the front. Are we friends, master?”

You contemplate the man who had once been your lover and then bound to your blood. He was nothing of the sweet human you once knew–only the outer shell remained, now filled with bloodlust and anger. 

The tip of the stake breaks through the top of his skin and he winces. You steel yourself and take a deep breath, begging the god to which you once prayed to forgive you. 

“I’m no longer your friend, Youngjae.”


	13. Everything Buried Gets Dug Up Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 prompt: "'Everything Buried Gets Dug Up Eventually.'" Daehyun finds something he wasn't supposed to.

Daehyun thrusts the shovel back into the dirt and grunts with exertion. You stand behind him, nervously checking the surrounding graveyard. 

“Hey, shine the light back over here. I can’t see shit,” Daehyun grunts again as he tosses another shovel full of soil on top of the growing mound.

“Daehyun, I know I’ve said this a hundred times already, but we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Daehyun halts and wipes the back of his hand across his sweaty brow, leaving behind a streak of dirt. 

“Perhaps, but everything buried gets dug up eventually.”

“Dae, they…they were talking more about things like secrets, buried treasure, and time capsules. Not _bodies_.”

“We’re not digging up the body! We’re digging up the treasure that’s buried _with_ the body.”

“That’s called grave-robbing,” you deadpan.

“It’s fine. I’m sure this-” Daehyun squints in the low light at the name on the headstone,”’Kim Himchan’ won’t mind us borrowing his jewels.”

We’re criminals now. Why did I even agree to come?”

“There was the promise of money and pizza,” Daehyun reminds you.

Your face distorts at how easy it was for him to drag you into this. 

“I think I’m getting close,” Daehyun huffs out of breath.

You glance down and sure enough, an old casket is beginning to appear. A few moments later and Daehyun jams a crowbar under the lid. With a groan, the lid breaks open and you avert your eyes. 

“Whoa, we hit the jackpot!”

You peek over the edge and glance down to find Daehyun holding a fistful of golden coins. Holy shit he was right.

Daehyun turns and holds up the coins to you, “Take these.”

You squat down and lean over to take the coins from his hands. But the sound of creaking and the rustling of coins halts your movements and freezes your blood.

“Daehyun,” you whisper, “Climb up here, now.”

“Huh?”

You have no time to answer before he screams. A bony hand grips his wrist, pulling him into the casket, and you turn tail and run.


	14. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 prompt: "Horns." Yongguk + demon AU (an addition to my Requiem series)

“Yongguk, come on, please,” you slur your words and knock back the rest of your drink. Your squad was celebrating after the first successful scout and you quickly realized that demon’s held their liquor much better than you could. 

The King looks at you apprehensively and takes another sip of his whiskey. 

Daehyun laughs loudly across the table, “Captain, there’s no way he’ll let you! Not even we have ever been able to.” He motions to himself and Jongup, whose eyes are beginning to droop. 

Something Daehyun says sets off a ping in your head and a mischievous smile pulls at the corners of your mouth. 

“Yongguk,” you turn to him again and set your face into a sloppy attempt at being stern, “don’t make me pull my captain card. You can’t disobey a direct order from me.”

Yongguk’s brows furrow and he stares you down, calculating how serious you are. He finally resigns with a sigh and pushes himself away from the table.

You become giddy and bounce up and down in your seat. Yongguk takes a calming breath and begins to shift into his half-form. In moments the King of Hell sits before you in his jaw-dropping form. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this for a human,” he mumbles to himself. He leans forward and dips his head towards you.

You have to restrain yourself from squealing in glee. Despite your current state, you carefully reach a hand to brush over the King’s horns. A visible shudder runs down his spine at your touch, but he holds still. 

Your mouth opens in awe of his beauty and the intricate grooves of his horns. You trace the tips of your fingers along the grooves starting from the tip and curve down to the base buried under his pitch black hair. 

“You’re beautiful,” you whisper.

His face is hidden from your view, but Daehyun clearly sees his shy smile and the reddening of his ears at receiving such a compliment.


	15. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 prompt: "Punishment." Daehyun lives forever and so does his love for her.

Daehyun stands above the hard-packed earth of a grave. He eases himself down to kneel and places a large bouquet of flowers to rest against the headstone. His eyes linger a little longer than necessary over the named carved there and a familiar dull ache pumps through his heart. He drops his eyes to the dates that lie just below the name.

“Happy birthday, my love.”

His wishes go unanswered and he smiles wistfully at the worn stone.

“You’re a very old woman now,” he jokes, and somewhere in the furthest depths of his memories, he hears an echo of her laugh. He absently wonders with a sting if he is even remembering it correctly, the years having dulled and distorted so much of what he held precious.

A drop of rain falls against his cheek and Daehyun glances up at the darkening sky. He returns his gaze back to the grave and smiles once more, longing pulling his features tight.

“I have to go now, darling. I promise to visit again next year.” He lifts his fingers to his lips and kisses the tips before gently pressing them against her name.

He stands before he can allow himself to succumb to his sadness. The scenery around him has changed drastically over the past hundreds of years— countless more graves occupy the graveyard and in the distant background he can hear cars passing by. What would she think of the world now? Would she marvel at the new innovations as he had? Or would she mourn the loss of the smaller things known only to the two of them?

“She would definitely enjoy ice cream,” he muses to himself. “I’ll bring a cone to share next year.”


	16. A Child's Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 prompt: "A Child's Laughter." Yongguk + Werewolf AU

Yongguk kneels lower to meet the eyes of the small werewolf girl. His daughter meets his gaze with a smile and holds her arms out to him. Yongguk takes her hands in his and plants a kiss on the back of her knuckles. 

“Is my little one ready for her first run?”

“Yes, papa! I’ve been waiting all month!”

Yongguk grins at her eagerness. Gently he taps the tip of her nose, “Remember to run fast and howl as loud as you can.”

She nods earnestly, quivering with excitement at the scent of the other weres approaching. Yongguk takes her hands again and pulls her closer to his side. “Stick close, my pup.”

Her answering giggle morphs into a howl as they race off under the guidance of the full moon.


	17. Fight Fire With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 prompt: "Fight Fire With Fire." Jongup + Demon AU

“Hey there, demon scum.”

Jongup turns at the sound of your voice, his face bored and unamused.

“’Scum’? We’re the same thing, genius.”

You scoff, looking him up and down, “I’m nowhere near the bottom-feeding trash that you are.”

Jongup faces you fully now, annoyance bleeding through his bored mask. 

You push on, “Stop stealing all my deals and taking the souls of those you have no contracts with.”

“Sorry, no can do. I’m having too much fun. Besides, I’m a demon–not exactly the most lawful being.”

“Oh, yeah? The boss man thinks otherwise.”

Jongup freezes at the mention of your leader. “He wouldn’t do anything to one of his own.”

“No? You severely underestimate the King of Hell,” you reach for the handle of the knife sitting against your hip. “He sent me here to dispose of you.”

Jongup scans your fighting stance and pulls out his own blade. “Let’s do this, then.”


	18. I'd say you make my heart pound but well...You know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 prompt: "I'd say you make my heart pound but well...You know." Daehyun + Vampire AU

“Babe, you almost ready? 

You emerge from the bedroom and watch in amusement as Daehyun’s eyes widen. The tip of your tongue glides over the points of your fake fangs and Daehyun’s eyes follow the movement, his own growing in response.

“I’m ready for a night of spooks and treats.” You step closer to him and brush back loose strands of his hair.

Daehyun licks his lips, “Oh, I already see one treat.”

A coy smile pulls at your mouth and you lean forward, lightly brushing your lips over his throat. Daehyun visibly shakes and a low growl rumbles through his chest.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he grunts through gritted teeth.

You pull back, “So, my costume is a hit?”

“Ha, I’d say you make my heart pound but well…You know.”


	19. Cobweb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 prompt: "Cobweb." Zelo finds a spooky surprise.

Junhong nudges open the broken door of the abandoned house. Instantly his nostrils are filled with dust and he can’t hold back the sneeze that comes.

He pauses to listen, hoping that his presence has not been noticed. He rubs his nose and pushes through the remainder of the way. Cobwebs and thick dust coat every surface and make the air thick. 

“Let’s see, they said I have to bring back something that belonged to the woman who died here.” He scans the spaces around him, but the house has long since been emptied and looted. “Maybe I can find something upstairs.”

He places a cautious foot on the bottom step, but as soon as he moves his weight to it, the stair splinters under the force. Junhong mulls over how he can make it safely upstairs without falling through the wood. A slight chill settles against his skin and he glances up to find where the breeze came from. 

A sliver of movement at the top of the stairs pulls his attention upwards. There, as pale as the moonlight stands a woman. Instinctively Junhong steps back and readies himself to run.

“Hello, Junhong. Looking for something?”


	20. What's Done Cannot Be Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 prompt: "What's done cannot be undone" - William Shakespeare. Daehyun + ties in with Day 15.

The crumbling castle holds the chill of the approaching autumn but the shivering stones and unlit candles do not hinder Daehyun for he is as cold and empty as his former home. With a single push, the doors of the throne room groan open, protesting to the movement of their rusted hinges. The once-glittering space spreads dully before him and on his throne sits the woman of his demise.

She watches him approach, a small laugh tucked into the corner of her cheek. The echo of his footsteps lingers a moment too long after he halts before her. He glowers at this hated woman-this _witch_ -and must clench his hands to hold back his tears. 

Daehyun bites down on the inside of his cheek and slowly kneels down to the stone. He remains motionless, waiting for her to speak. The stones are unforgiving to his knees and he shifts slightly to relieve some of the pressure. This does not go unnoticed by her.

“Not used to kneeling, are you, my prince?” Her voice is as frigid as the longest night of winter and Daehyun cannot stop the shiver that slips down his spine. 

Daehyun keeps silent and waits.

“Why have you come here?”

“Please,” his voice breaks and he breathes through his nose to keep his composure. “Please, bring her back.”

A low chuckle slithers from between her teeth. “I cannot. What’s done cannot be undone. The Dark Magic is final and you know that.”

“You lied.” Daehyun’s voice trembles with the bubbling rage that replaces his sorrow.

“Omitted, more likely.” She crosses a long leg over another and twirls strand of hair around her finger. 

“If I cannot have her back, then take my life now so that I may see her again.” 

The Witch laughs outright and slides from the throne in one fluid movement. She stands in front of Daehyun and curls slender, cold fingers under his chin. 

“Look at me, prince.”

She tilts his chin and he reluctantly meets her cold eyes. She runs her thumb over his cheeks and smiles, and Daehyun can already feel the venom dripping from her next words.

“You will never see her again. You will live through all the ages of this desolate world alone.” She pauses and tightens her grip on his face, digging her sharp nails into his skin. “There are two things you should never do: Never sell your kingdom for love, and-” she leans down, bringing her face mere centimeters from his. Her abyss-like eyes drown Daehyun and he can feel the full force of her power. She tilts her head and brushes her lips across his.

“And, never piss off a witch.”


	21. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 prompt: "Fragile." Youngjae + coincides with days 03 and 12.

It is a moonless night and the velvety blackness cloaks you from prying eyes. There were rumors that a coven of ruthless vampires had swept through a small village to the north. It was an event that never left any survivors, but still, you held on to some hope that at least one would be left alive. For two years you had been tracking this particular coven, but there were never any witnesses left to give you any clues.

The village comes into your line of sight despite being several miles away. No fires burned and the stench of fear and death filled your nostrils. Disgust builds in your throat and you urge yourself to move faster.

The village is a grim sight, indeed. Yet, you carefully search each house and alleyway for signs of life. Upon inspecting the wreckage of a bar, a quiet gasp of air draws you to the side of the building. 

There, slumped against the wall with more blood on his clothes than inside his body, is a young man. The pitiful thump of his heartbeat barely reaches your ears and death has already begun to latch its fingers around him. 

_What a fragile thing._

It takes effort for him to raise his eyes to you, but despite his quickening descent into the arms of death, he musters a single word.

“Help.”

You lower yourself to his side and grab his hand. Cold. It would not be long now. The least you could do was be there for him in his final moments. It is a terrifying thing to die alone.

He attempts to squeeze your hand, but it is no more than a twitch of his fingers. How could he manage such willpower? He has been dying for over a day and yet he still fights on.

_Maybe humans aren’t such fragile things._

“What is your name?” you ask, brushing back the mud-caked tendrils of his hair.

He waits a moment before answering, pooling up the energy needed to speak.

“Youngjae.” His voice is weak and no louder than a breath.

You want to ask about the details of what happened, but the effort to speak may kill him faster. “Youngjae, I will stay with you.”

“Help,” he whispers again. 

Does he know what you are? Should you indulge just this once so you are not cursed to spend eternity alone?

“Do you want to become one of the monsters that have slaughtered your village?”

You catch his gaze and find a deep-rooted will to live and fight on. His flame will not be doused so easily. You have made up your mind.

Still holding his hand, you bring up your other arm to your lips and break the skin of your wrist. You hold it over Youngjae’s mouth and nudge his mouth open with your thumb.

“Drink.”

He fills his mouth and swallows it down, waiting for your next instructions. Gently you place your hands on either side of his head and give him a small smile.

“This is going to hurt.”


	22. Abnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 prompt: "Abnormal." Jongup + monster AU

An abnormality—that’s what he was. A blip on the record of history; an accidental creation of a long-dead species. Something that wasn’t supposed to be here.

Jongup spent the majority of his years hating himself—hating his existence. No one else looked like him, but, then again, no one else was created in a lab by a mad scientist. He had heard the lore of his ancestors and how they were wiped out hundreds of years ago. But how could he care about something so ancient? If he thought about it, as he did most nights, he didn’t care that he didn’t have others like himself around. No, that wasn’t why he hated every breath he took on this dark world.

He hated his secluded life because he realized early on that no one would love him. A beast, a monster, a man who sent scores of people running at just one look at his face. Who could love him when no one stuck around long enough?

That is, until one particular night. On his usual walk through the shadows and alleys of the city, he came upon a woman being robbed by a hooded figure. He didn’t hesitate at all to bound across the street and swing the guy around. The man shrieked and let go of the woman’s purse.

At least Jongup’s abnormality had one decent function.

The woman turned to him as the other man fled, screaming of monsters. Jongup had already begun to retreat back to the shadows when he felt the soft pressure of her hand over his arm.

“Wait,” she said. “Let me at least buy you a cup of coffee.”

She did not run, she did not cower at his appearance, she did not cry out that a beast was standing so close to her.

And in that small, fleeting moment—in the way her hand lingered on his and the way her lips curved into a smile—Jongup’s existence didn’t feel so abnormal anymore.


	23. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 prompt: "Wrath." Yongguk is wrath :)

He is found on battlefields in the midst of the clamor. He is found burrowed deep in the hearts of those who have been wronged. He is found among the gods who have been angered by their people. He is found lounging on the sofa in your living room.

“My dear, what has happened to you to summon me here?”

You stare at the man who poofed out of thin air. He did not even bother to poof into existence on the other side of the door so he could enter properly.

“Who are you again?”

“Wrath.” He flicks his wrist to glance at his watch. “I’ve appeared because your feelings of anger are so profound that they nearly knocked me on the head.”

“Right…” you hesitate. You decide not to question it; you _have_ seen stranger. “Do you have another name?”

“A very long time ago I was called ‘Yongguk.’” He openly eyes you up and down, accessing if this is truly worth his time. “You may call me that if you wish. So, again I ask, what has happened to you?”

“My boyfriend cheated on me.” You want to spit at the mere mention of him, but hold yourself back.

Yongguk raises a questioning brow. “That’s it? Darling, I’ve been summoned by _gods_ before. How the hell did you manage to get me here with only a cheating boyfriend?”

“He did it with my best friend.”

Yongguk rolls his eyes.

“In my bedroom.”

Yongguk tilts his head. “Spicy.”

“On my birthday.”

Yongguk lets out a low whistle. “Now we’re talking.” He stands and walks towards you, his eyes growing dark and a wicked smile falls across his lips. “Where does this bastard live?”


	24. Sticks and Stones May Break Your Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 prompt: "Sticks and stones may break your bones." Zelo + vampire AU

“What’s that saying humans have?”

“Which one?”

“The one about sticks and rocks.”

You look up from your book to see the vampire reclining in his chair, eyes fixed on a growing water stain on the ceiling.

“It’s stones, idiot.” You flip to the next page and continue reading.

“Yeah, that one. How does it go?”

“‘Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me,’” you recite.

Junhong nods, “I don’t think I remember hearing all of that before.”

You pull your eyes away from the inked words and give a good, hard look at the youthful vampire.

“Jesus, Junhong, how long have you been alive to where you can’t remember a simple phrase?”

He contemplates the numbers in his head but finally gives up and shrugs, “Dunno, but the years were in the low triple digits when I was turned.”

The sheer length of time he has been on this earth is enough to make you completely forget your book.

“Wow, so you’ve really seen every major event that has ever happened in recorded human history.”

Junhong tilts his head down and scratches the back of his neck in contemplation. “For the most part, I think.”

“What does that mean?”

“There are a few centuries missing.”

“How do you misplace a few centuries?”

Junhong gives a sly smile. “There may have been several beautiful people and copious amounts of wine involved.”


	25. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 prompt: "Poison." Youngjae

“Hey, I need to poison someone.”

“Good morning to you too, Youngjae.”

“Yeah, yeah. Good morning.” The boy stands in the doorway to your room, the sun just barely casting its golden streaks across the sheets of your bed.

You press a knuckle into your eye and try to focus on what exactly is going on so damn early. “Who are you trying to poison?”

“Daehyun.”

“Again?”

Youngjae folds his arms across his chest. “He really deserves it this time, too.”

You roll your eyes and turn your back to him to escape back to your dream. It’s to no avail as Youngjae’s weight sinks into the mattress and his hand is shaking you awake.

“Come on, you’re the best witch in this city. I need to make sure it works for real this time.”

Swatting away his hand you peer out from under the covers, “No.”

Youngjae pouts, “Please!” He begins to pull your covers back and you grip them tightly and tug back.

“Get out!”

“I just need a few drops!”

“Daehyun! Whatever you did, apologize for it right now! I need my sleep!”


	26. If It's Meant to Shatter, It Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 prompt:"If it's meant to shatter, it will." Yongguk

For a century the monsters ruled over the country, oppressing and controlling the people until very little hope lingered in their hearts.

“We’ll be able to go through with this, right, Yongguk? We’ll win and be free of the monsters?”

Yongguk stands silhouetted against the burnished sunset, a ring of gilded fire outlining his frame.

“Yes, we will. If it’s meant to shatter, it will.”

He looks to you and the sun’s fire roars in his eyes.

“Glass is no match for diamonds forged in the depths of hell.”


	27. Taste Your Own Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 prompt: "Taste your own medicine." Yongguk + follow-up to day 26.

Hoards of guards lie scattered before the capitol; they had been no match for the anger and vengeance of the people. Yongguk stands on the steps and looks to the doors that shelter the monsters who held sway over the country for too long.

You come to level with his side, feeling the power of the people behind you and the determination of the man beside you. A set of reinforced doors were all that stood between you and the dawn of a free country.

Yongguk climbs the rest of the stairs and lays his palms flat against the doors. The muscles of his back flex under the black material of his shirt and the doors slowly inch open.

You hurry to fall into step behind him and enter the elaborately decorated chamber. Ahead, the monsters sit on their thrones, unperturbed at the intrusion.

“Yongguk,” one of the monsters greets. “What brings you here?”

Yongguk halts and you mirror him, ready for whatever was about to happen. Behind, you hear hundreds of footsteps gathering around—a solid, supportive wall at your backs. You would all leave here free people—of that you were absolutely sure.

Yongguk’s voice is low and rough when he speaks. “We’ve come to give you a taste of your own medicine and to take our country back.


	28. While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 prompt: "While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die." Yongguk + follow-up to day 05

You fiddle with the extra bullets in your hand before loading them into the clip and handing it over to Yongguk.

“Please, don’t do this,” you whisper.

Yongguk rubs his thumb across your hand as he takes the clip and tucks it into a pocket of his jacket.

“You know I have to. It’s now or never. We need this job.”

You shake your head and feel the tears beginning to well in your eyes. “I know you said you’ve been dead for a long time now, but you don’t have to be.” You turn in your seat to face him, not bothering to mask the plea for him to stay written across your face. “We can leave and start anew. You can live.”

Yongguk pulls a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and shakes out a single one. He takes his time lighting it and takes a long drag. He watches the smoke curl into the air before he speaks.

“You know, when I first started doing this type of work, I was just trying to learn to live; to survive. It took me several years before I realized that I was actually learning how to die. With every job, I had to face the possibility of death, and soon I was learning how to prepare for the day it finally happened.”

You hands balled into fists in your lap and you let the tears flow freely. Yongguk reaches across and cups his hand under your chin, gently tilting your head until you looked at him. His features softened and he looked at you in the way that stole your breath every day.

“The only time I feel alive is when I’m with you” He strokes your cheek with his thumb and you lean into the touch. “What a cruel fate I was given. To find life when I’m meant to die.”


	29. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 prompt: "Shadows." Youngjae + continuation of days 03, 12, and 21

He clung to the shadows as he followed his prey. Truthfully, he was still getting the hang of this whole vampire thing and his stomach still knotted every time he closed in unsuspecting souls. He never took more than he needed and always made sure they were alive and in a safe spot before he melded back with the shadows for another few weeks.

Youngjae lurked behind a corner and held his breath for the right moment. He frequently forgot that he no longer had any breath to hold, but the habit still persisted.

He tensed, ready to pounce when you appear in front of him. He jumped and if his heart was functioning he is sure it would have broken out of his chest from the fright.

“You’re jumpy tonight,” you teased.

Youngjae sighed and watched his prey walk away, completely unaware of what could have happened.

“You owe me dinner, now,” he huffed.

“You’re still hesitating too much.”

“Well, it’s only been 15 years. I’m a baby compared to you.”

“Watch it with the age jokes,” you laughed. You clap a hand on his shoulder and smile at your prodigy. “Come on, I’ll help you catch someone even better—that guy smelled way past his prime.”

“He did?”

You chuckled and hooked your arm through Youngjae’s. “You’ve got a lot to learn, kiddo.”


	30. Every Second Is Another Heart-beat Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 prompt: "Every second is another heart-beat wasted." Daehyun + vampire AU + ties in to Youngjae's vampire drabbles.

The stars above watch silently as your breath becomes more shallow. The mud beneath you seeps through your clothes until you cannot tell if you are cold because of it, or from the life slowly draining out of you.

The vampire squats next to your quickly weakening body and swipes the blood from his lips with the back of his hand.

Through the fog of your mind, you wonder what it’s like among the stars. It must be better than here, right?

“I can save you if you want.”

You have no strength to tilt your head so you settle for only moving your eyes to look at your murderer.

“Daehyun,” you gasp. It is becoming harder to breathe and your heart feels awfully still behind your ribs.

“Yes, love?”

“Liar.”

“Ha, that I am. But are you referring to the lie that was our relationship, or about me saving you?” He wipes mud from your cheek and frowns, “Because the latter is absolutely true.”

“Why?”

He shrugs and trails a finger over the two puncture marks in your jugular. “I think I grew somewhat fond of you through our time together. Besides, eternity is frightfully lonely without someone to keep me company.”

You glance back to the quiet sentinels scattered across a velvet canvas. If you could not spend eternity in the sky, then perhaps you could spend it with him.

“Not to rush this important decision, love, but every second is another heartbeat wasted. And I wager you don’t have many left.”

“Okay. Do it.”


	31. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 prompt: "Chaos" + Yongguk + a continuation of day 23

You gulp down the lump in your throat as your knuckles hover the wood of your ex’s door.

“Any day now, darling,” Yongguk urges next to you. But you hesitate a moment too long and suddenly Yongguk is pounding his fist against the door. You stare wide-eyed but have no time to react as the reason for your wrath is now standing in the doorway, his hair in disarray from sleep.

Yongguk strides forward, pushing the man you loathe back with only the intensity of his stare.

“Wh-what’s going on?” he asks bewildered.

Yongguk jerks his thumb over his shoulder to you still standing outside. “This one here told me about your birthday romp in the bed with her friend.”

“That was an-”

“An accident?” Yongguk cuts him off. He scoffs and pushes your ex down onto the sofa, “Please, not that old excuse again.”

“Why are you here?” he looks to you but your anger has been momentarily replaced and you are left dumbstruck. The physical embodiment of Wrath was probably minutes from tossing your ex out a window and it was a little hard to process.

A knock above your head startles you back to reality and next to you a tall, youthful man has appeared.

“Yo, Yongguk.”

Yongguk smiles wickedly and the sound of the new arrival’s voice.

“Scum of the earth, please welcome Chaos into your home. We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ♡


End file.
